


The Oddities

by TheMentallyUnstableWriter



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Human AU, Ill add more tags when I add more chapters, Special Abilities, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMentallyUnstableWriter/pseuds/TheMentallyUnstableWriter
Summary: In this, the cookies are humans. Most of them with their own special abilites. It will follow highschoolers struggling to find themselves, teachers with their own struggles, and their families. One thing is lurking in the darkness, someone who wants to make an army of oddities. Ready to destroy those who are not strong enough in their eyes. Not to mention those who want to figure out how to make these oddities docile. The Witch program waiting to strike, even if it means striking down children.Have fun!





	The Oddities

**Author's Note:**

> Sydney: Squid Ink cookie  
> Sal: Salt cookie  
> Peter: Pirate Cookie
> 
> Basically, gay parents, and squids upbringing.

I never had any of the abilities that some has been given. Though my father has joked that my ability is summoning fish onto my hook. With Peter, however, I’ve always doubted his abilities. Seeing ghosts, or more so specifically pirate ghosts that have cursed him, just doesn’t sound right. When we were younger his loud, brash, and rude attitude made me look down at him. His pirate persona was the worst to deal with, which came out when we would sail together. I never thought I would get as close to him as I did. Perhaps the days we were stranded out at sea without a clue where dry land could be forced us to understand each other. Perhaps it was the nights I stayed up, pressing my hand to his forehead when he would struggle to breathe and scream about the dead watching him. Doing all I could to make him feel safe. Perhaps it was with every struggle, every time we were knocked to the ground in every way, Peter would stand up dragging me with him. Shout curses at what seemed like fate’s work and do things ‘his own damn way’.In the end, we didn’t want to face our hardships on our own. We spent years together, settling in a home near the sea.

Then, our lives changed in just one morning.

I as setting up my fishing gear when I heard it. A babies wail. I followed the sound down the beach near the rockier areas, finding the source. At first, I didn’t even know if they were human. I picked them up, the ink that covered them staining my hands and clothes. They stopped crying when I held them, wide blue eyes staring up to me. Little hands reaching out to touch and stain my beard. They were calm. Until a big glob of black goop spilled from their open mouth. They started to wail again, and I was panicked. I rushed back home, running as fast as I could leaving behind the expensive tools I had. At that moment, I didn’t care. Now? I don’t think I care that much either that I lost most of them.

Once I arrived, I explained quickly what had happened to Peter. Peter being the one to carry them as we ran to the hospital. Peter has always been the fastest, and we did not know how much time we really had. Peter got there first, bursting in through the doors. Sometimes I wonder, now that I look back, what that receptionist thought during this. A man with long curly hair and an eye patch bursting in with a baby in his arms, shouting out about black goop, followed by me. Another man, this time with a scar near his eye and a beard. Must have been one hell of a story for him to tell.

They took the child in quickly, leaving me and Peter waiting outside. The bleak waiting room was making us both antsy for sure. I clasped my hands tight, bowing my head and silently prayed. When I peaked up, I saw Peter was doing the same, despite never being that religious. It had been forever since he had prayed, much less prayed with me. I took one of his hands in mine, and prayed quietly.

When I heard panic inside the room they were in, I felt my body tense up. The doctor rushed out, being ushered down the hall by nurses while he held his hand. His hand covered and dripping red, from the little that I saw. I listened after the doctor left and a new one came in. It seemed the panic followed the hurt doctor, and was not because of issues with the child. I let myself sigh and let the tension in my shoulders leave. Peter was gripping my hand tightly, I reminded him to breathe.

The new doctor walked out calmly, leading us inside to see them. They were cleaned up of sand and ink, eyes clear of tears. She talked us through what exactly was the situation. Apparently they were one of those people with special abilities, or an ‘oddity’. She continued to show us the sharp teeth the child already had. She showed us the file they tried to use to fix their teeth,telling how it made them freak out and bite through metal...and a doctors thumb. She then told us about the black goop, it was more ink. Ink that they are able to produce themselves. Why they cried when a big glob came out, is most likely just them making too much on accident.

We walked home, Peter holding the small sleeping child close. Watching her breathing, as if to make extra sure everything was fine. Once we reached the front door, he looked up to me. Tears threatened to spill down his cheeks, staring at me with worried yet hopeful eyes. I remember how hushed and shaky his voice was.

“I don’t want to let them go...I don’t want to ever lose them..”

After a bit of silence, and me finding my words, I spoke up.

“Neither do I”

* * *

We took them in, named them Sydney and built a crib for them. We found out pretty quickly that not only could they instantly make a mess of ink, bite harder than anyone, they can do a lot of damage. One night, pirate accidentally talked a bit too loud. Waking the sleeping Sydney up. The night light had broke when they were asleep as well, causing them to panic and screech.

I threw down my book and ran upstairs, Peter beating me up the stairs to the door. Only, he froze in front of it, hand still on the light switch. I soon saw why. Giant squid tendrils where knocking things over, destroying furniture, and breaking windows. Sydney right in the middle of the chaos, eyes glowing a bright white as they scream-sobbed. Soon, they noticed us, calming down. Eyes going normal as the tendrils slipped out of existence. Leaving us staring at them, wide blue eyes staring right back.

We home schooled them. It was surprisingly difficult to find a proper school that could take care of Sydney. Rather than treat them like an animal that needed to be tamed. Multiple times Peter would call up schools, just to go into a shouting rant. Peter was the one to teach them, but it has been keeping him up at night just to make sure Sydney was caught up with every other child. Then we found a high school, one run by someone who was considered an oddity. The principal being kind and understanding during the call, and when we visited. Sydney also said they felt excited about the new school, grabbed my arm and whispered ‘but nervous too’. I told them that there is nothing to be nervous about.

I must admit, I am nervous as well. Sydney is a sensitive and quiet, and kids can be loud and mean.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! More of the au is on my tumblr blog, ask-the-human-cookies if you are interested. Hope you enjoyed! (and if I did make a mistake, please point it out to me)


End file.
